


Skinny vanilla dip Pi, with a cherry on top

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Pi - Freeform, Hybrid Bruce, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to go skinny dipping, but Bruce wants to join in. Rough housing leads to pool sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny vanilla dip Pi, with a cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warning for slight blood, (no lube in the pool) and Bruce gets a bit grabby, but Steve's Kinda into that.

Steve loved the way the water flowed over him, cooling his fevered body. He stretched his limbs in long powerful strokes. He touched the pool wall and twisted underwater to flip and change direction. He swam, kicking hard until his lungs were screaming for air. He surfaced with a gasp. He took a moment to breathe deeply and changed to a butterfly stroke, with steady diving arms, over and over. He lost himself to the rhythm of the water and swam till he felt calm.

Bruce had called it a day a few hours ago. He wasn't getting anywhere with his research. He kept hitting a dead end. He sighed heavily before finally deciding to call it a night. He walked into his room in stark tower and pulled out his purple swim trunks. He figured maybe swimming a few laps would take his mind off his work and tiring him out enough to fall asleep. He grabbed a towel from under the sink, put on his sandals and made his way into the elevator hitting the button for the top floor. When the elevator stopped on the floor with the pool he heard someone splashing in the water. It was ok though he never minded sharing the pool. He walked out of the elevator and placed his shoes and towel on a white chair. He placed his glasses on the adjoining table and walked towards the deep end. He finally saw a flash of short blonde hair and large taught muscles. He smiled knowing instantly who was in the pool. He smiled wide, "Hey Steve."

Steve stopped in mid stroke, frozen in the water. Bruce. Steve swore he locked the doors . He quickly swam to the edge facing Bruce. He blushed crimson, and tried to hide his nude form. He had a hard time showing his body to anyone. It remedied him of when he had his skinny body, he hated feeling so vulnerable. " Uh..... Did you want the pool? I can leave." He blushed hard, feeling the heat on his ears."if you pass me my towel, I'm... Um..." He hoped Bruce would understand. After all when he was a kid, he would go swimming in ponds naked all the time.

Bruce chuckled at Steve's nervousness "Oh no it's fine! I don't mind sharing" Bruce smiled warmly at Steve. As he got closer he noticed Steve trying to hide the lower half of his body and he chuckled. "I didn't take you for an all natural kind of guy Steve." Bruce winked at him and chuckled again at the instant blush that resulted.

 

Steve actually squeaked and turned his head. " Alright ..." He whispered before he could change his mind. His mind was white with a mixture of fear and.... anticipation. He needed to keep talking, keep his reaction to a minimum. He couldn't let Bruce see how much his sudden and shirtless appearance affected him. "Do, ... Are you a good swimmer?" He asked, shuffling over from the stairs to let Bruce down

Bruce smiled at Steve and made his way down the pool ladder into the water. "I wasn't always, after...you know...I kinda had to. I ended up in some strange places. Sometimes had to swim a few miles to the nearest shore."

Steve swam from the side and floated nervously." Oh, I few miles? That's a workout even for me." He swam slightly closer, his confidence growing. A huge knot grew in his stomach and he swallowed visibly. This was perfect. Bruce was alone with him, and he wouldn't be able to .... Well to run away if he didn't like what Steve was about to confess. He hoped Bruce was... God he hoped he felt the same way. " Bruce, " he started, voice wavering. " Bruce, would you ever consider, going dancing with me sometime? I know a great little place called the stork club." Steve turned pale and winced for the incoming rejection.

Bruce's eyes bugged out slightly and he swallowed hard. "You want to go somewhere with me?" He asked hesitantly hoping Steve wasn't just messing with him "No one ever wants to take me anywhere" Bruce whispered softly to the bottom of the pool.

Steve swam close enough to touch Bruce softly on the cheek. " I'm not a good dancer, I've seen the way you hold your body, you would be a good teacher I think..." He rambled and looked to Bruce for hope.

Bruce looked up at Steve and got caught in those gorgeous blue eyes. God he was beautiful. How could someone so perfect ever want to be with someone as plain as him. He didn't understand but he was ecstatic it happened. "I would be honored to go dancing with you Steve. Thank you, for inviting me." Bruce smiled and swam over to press a gentle kiss to the captains cheek.

A twitch ran though his body and Steve , who has never been kissed, freezes still. He looks to Bruce with wild eyes and moans. " Bruce ... I .... I never... please.... Please kiss me."

Bruce's face split into a wide grin and his eyes sparkled. He grabbed Steve's head in both hands and crushed their lips together. His heart soared, Steve's lips were impossibly soft. He could kiss them forever.

Steve groaned and nearly sobbed into Bruce's kiss, god this was so good, it felt so right, so perfect. He embraced Bruce and ground their bodies together. He wan his hand up Bruce's back. He needed more, "Bruce I want you, I've always wanted you, but I don't know....Bruce I don't know how." Steve blushed crimson and kisses Bruce softly 

Bruce groaned in surprise when Steve pulled their bodies together. God he wished he didn't have swim trunks on, he wanted to feel Steve's skin on his. Bruce's reply came out in a panting whisper. "I can show you if you'd like"

"Please , please, god yes Bruce. " Steve whimpered and swam up into the pool edge. He reaches down to tear Bruce's trunks from his body with a nervous swallow. Bruce's body was nearly intimidating so close.

Steve's pleas shot straight to Bruce's groin. He moaned into the kiss and began to push Steve's body close to the wall. He gasped when the material was torn off his body. Bruce blushed finally having his body exposed to Steve. He glanced up at his friend and saw the arousal in his eyes. Bruce smirked and pushed his hand into Steve's chest shoving his body into the pool edge. "That wasn't very nice Steve, those were my favorite trunks. You'll have to pay for that. One way or another" Bruce winked before wrapping his hand around the hardening cock.

Steve gasped and bucked his hips into Bruce's hand. " I'll do anything to apologize.... Please take me Bruce." He whimpered and dug his nails into Bruce's back. Steve panted. " ah..... That feels so good..."

"Like that Steve?" Bruce grinned before biting into the blond's neck.  
Steve practically screamed at the bite, and his length hardened with the force of the pain and pleasure Bruce's marking gave him.

"Did you want to here or somewhere more intimate?" Bruce asked breathing hot air on Steve's neck.

" Yes. Here .. I can't wait any longer." Steve groaned and his breathed hitched as Bruce leaned into him. He let his hands roam across Bruce's body, outlining muscles and tracing scars. He drew Bruce in close and kisses him till the need for air was too great.

Bruce shivered at the touch and about came at the scream being ripped from Steve's throat as he bit him.The scientist nodded at his friend's decision and flipped him around so his face was pressed into the cold pool cement. Bruce pumped Steve's throbbing cock a few more times before dragging one of his finger nails down Steve's spine stopping right above his crack. Bruce let go of his cock and grabbed his cheeks, spreading them open and kneading the hard muscles. Bruce ran the tip of his cock over Steve's quivering entrance moaning at Steve's shudder. He ran fingers in between Steve's cheeks and rubbed his finger against his entrance. "You sure Steve? There's no going back." Bruce whispered in his ear before taking the lobe in between his teeth.

Steve bucked his back at Bruce's touch and when Bruce flipped him over, a small note of panic ran through his voice. " Bruce, please.... " Steve begged unsure to himself if he wanted this to stop or Bruce to keep going.

Bruce growls in Steve's ear before slipping a finger deep into the tight heat. At the same time he bit down hard on Steve's shoulder hoping to distract him from the initial penetration. Bruce licked the mark he made before shifting his finger around looking for the spot that would make the good Captain see stars.

Steve crunched his fingers hard on the cement, breaking off tiny pieces. He thrust backwards to Bruce's finger and then nearly smacked his head on the floor when his companion found a spot deep inside him that made him howl. " what was that. Again..." He sobbed. Bruce's finger felt amazing inside him. He wanted more.

Bruce chuckled at Steve's bewildered response. "That's your prostate Steve, basically your g-spot. It feels fantastic when touched." With that Bruce slid another finger in twisting and curling them to hit that spot dead on. He put more pressure on it this time hoping to get a scream from Steve. Fuck he was beautiful like this. Well he was always beautiful but something about this right now left Bruce awe struck.

Steve panted and squeezed hard around Bruce's fingers. His mind was filled with nothing but Bruce and Bruce's touch. He moaned and started to push backwards, fucking Bruce's hand. "I want you inside me. I want you to take me. I need you." Was all he managed to gasp before thrusting up against the pool wall, seeking friction.

"You aren't stretched yet Steve, I don't want to hurt you" Bruce kissed Steve's neck as he added a third finger pumping them and stretching them wide inside Steve.

Steve sobbed and keened " I can take it, please. I want to feel your heat inside me." Steve moaned and dug his finders into the wall, tearing off a chunk. And when Bruce added a third finger, the warm water rushed inside him and the sensation poured him over the edge.

 

"Ah!!! Bruce, yes...." He panted and came in the water. He whined and his orgasm was blinding. But he needed more, he still needed Bruce inside him. His stamina was overwhelming and he hardened again. Steve was reduced to a keening sobbing mess, begging over and over. " Bruce, Bruce...."

Bruce felt Steve's body clench hard around his fingers. He was a little bummed he wasn't inside him when he came but Bruce saw over his shoulder that Steve was hard again "Some serum" he thought with a smile. Bruce stroked his prostate one more time before pulling out his fingers and getting his cock ready for Steve. He ran the tip over his stretched entrance again and thrust inside and didn't stop until he was balls deep inside that searing heat. "Oh fuck! Steve!" He growled animalistically before pulling out to the tip before slamming back in again.

Steve screamed when Bruce thrust up inside him, taking his virginity. His body stretched and burned around the length struggling to take it in. And then Bruce moved. He screamed and grunted with the rough thrust. Steve moved backwards and met Bruce's thrusts with his own. "H-harder..." Steve whimpered

Bruce about screamed at Steve's pleas. His thrusts increased in speed and his moans grew loud. Steve's ass was so tight around him he knew he'd come soon. "Fuck yes! Steve you're so tight"

Steve began to toss his head like a wild stallion. He loved the drag and draw of Bruce inside him. He felt full to the brim and the friction was exquisite. He moaned and arched his back as Bruce found his sensitive spot and began to mercilessly rub it as fast as he could. He clenched around Bruce, and the pleasure slid into pain. He saw a curl of blood in the water and knew it came from inside him. But he trusted Bruce, he knew he would never push him too far. " Easy Bruce." He asked quietly and winced as his companion picked up the pace. He would heal, he would heal later, but for now all he could do was hold on and let Bruce ride him into the wall.

Bruce could feel the other guy surfacing a bit. That happened sometimes when he got distracted, it offered the other guy a window of opportunity to show himself. He stayed himself on the outside but he gained some of Hulks strength and his stamina. He pounded into Steve, growling as his orgasm got closer. He was blinded by white, all he cared about was his pleasure. He gripped Steve's hips hard, surely leaving bruises and causing Steve large amounts of discomfort. He bit into Steve's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He loved the tang that rolled over his tongue. He wanted more. He sucked hard on Steve's neck drinking in as much as he could.   
It was then that Steve started clenching and it drove Bruce absolutely wild. He growled one final time before emptying into his friend.

Steve began to sob in real pain, Bruce was rutting into him with much more strength than normal .

He realizes with a start that Bruce's hands on his hips were turning green. " Bruce, the hulk he- " Steve screamed when Bruce bit down on his shoulder and began to thrust faster and faster. More red spilled in the water. " Bruce, baby, stop..." He begged bit his body said otherwise. He twisted under Bruce's unrelenting grip,  
Straining and his cock twitched infuriatingly. But if Steve let go he was afraid that Bruce might hold him under. And when Bruce came inside him , Steve's body stung with the heat and the volume of Bruce's come. It burned inside him and Steve began to cry. " Enough... I can't take anymore" but his body twitched and his cock throbbed against the cool tile. He hurt too much to come.

Bruce moaned as he came down from his high. Steve felt amazing. That tight wet heat was his undoing. He panted into Steve's shoulder and kissed right under his ear. "I love you Steve" he whispered. He finally heard Steve's sobs and pulled back from the embrace. He saw his hands were fading from an emerald green and that Steve was bleeding from his shoulder and his-oh god, Bruce was going to be sick. Bruce pulled out slowly trying not to cause him anymore pain. Bruce gasped horror struck and started to swim backwards. "Steve- I'm- Sorry" He barely managed to get the words out the lump in his throat too large. He was disgusted with himself. How could he do that to Steve! He let himself get distracted and this is what happens. He always hurts the people he cares about and now Steve is going to hate him. He's going to lose his friend too because he's a fucking monster. Bruce started sobbing as he tried to place as much distance from him as Steve as possible.

Steve groaned as Bruce finally pulled out of him and the cool water felt soothing inside him. He could feel himself healing already. He saw poor Bruce swimming away from him, so Steve glided over and held him. " Bruce. Bruce baby, it's alright. Come here." Steve cradled him in the water and stroked his hair and he crooned to him. Steve would be sore and still blue balled but he would be ok. " it's ok Bruce, I'm alright. Look everything is fine now. I know you can't control him .. But I would love to help you practice." Steve kisses Bruce"s tenderly. " And you still have to teach me to dance ..." Steve looks in Bruce's eyes worriedly . " Baby?"

"Steve, I'm a monster. I-I hurt you! I'm so sorry." Bruce began to sob into Steve's shoulder. "I understand if you   
Steve held Bruce close and kissed him over and over. "I love you Bruce. I always have. You are not a monster. Hey, look at me!" Steve asked and kissed Bruce with all the passion and love he could manage . " I want you. I want to be near you. I want to dance with you and sleep beside you and wake up to you every morning. Will you let me?"

Bruce wiped more tears from his eyes. He looked up into Steve's and knew he meant it. "Yes" he nodded before holding Steve close to him and kissing every part of skin he could reach.

Steve chucked softly " I'm so happy Bruce."

Bruce kissed Steve lips softly "I am too Steve"

 

A week later , Steve was dressed to the nines, and Bruce was holding his hand on the dance floor. And when Steve extended his hand, he smiled and hoped Bruce would follow. Follow him into his life and never let go of his hand again.


End file.
